


they stare at me while i stare at you

by baeksthighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/pseuds/baeksthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get a grip, not a boner," he mumbles to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they stare at me while i stare at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseoli/gifts).



> pwp for josie who wanted wrecked!size queen soo and whipped!chanyeol

Chanyeol is one of those people who has always went after what they want until they got it. If there’s something he likes, he stays persistent until he gets it, and it’s usually a pretty easy thing for him to manage, not that he’s arrogant about it or anything, but he is just really good at getting what he wants. It’s as simple as that. 

One of the main things he’s good at getting is people. Not as in he’s some weird fuck who collects people or some shit, but as in people he’s interested in. He’s good at getting their attention and making them swoon enough that they accept date offers from him, which, anyone who personally knows Chanyeol, knows how all of his dates end. Every date he’s ever had, or at least 98% of them, end in him having his date with their legs tossed over his shoulders while they beg him for more. By no means is Chanyeol a fuckboy (that title around campus already belongs to Baekhyun), but he supposes he can’t complain about getting laid regularly. 

But, like everyone in life, there are times where he encounters those who he likes that don’t fall weakened by his charm (and his dick). Okay he only means one specific person in this case. 

Do Kyungsoo, a.k.a a perfect embodiment of thick lips, thick thighs, a wonderful rounded ass, and probably thick other _things_ as well. But Chanyeol is persistent and one day he will succeed in getting Kyungsoo’s attention and it will be a blessed day on Earth when he does. 

Kyungsoo is a Junior while Chanyeol is a senior, and Kyungsoo is quite popular amongst the guys and girls alike. Girls love his calmness and maturity and guys love his everything else, mainly his lips, and Chanyeol is definitely grouped together with that crowd because they’re a fucking great pair of lips. Like, the best. Plump and thick and they’d look so great wrapped around a d—

ANYWAY! 

Really, Chanyeol doesn’t remember how this small little interest in Kyungsoo grew to be a full blown crush. He thinks it was sometime last year when Baekhyun had invited Kyungsoo along with them to karaoke night. Like Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is also a vocal major and he’s equipped with the voice of an angel that can adlib like nobody’s business. His voice makes Chanyeol feel like he’s melting into a puddle of Chanyeol-goop and butterflies, like he’s exploding on the spot and it’s just very strange considering Chanyeol’s crushes never last anything over two months. 

But that isn’t the point. 

That night, Chanyeol played guitar while Kyungsoo sang a rendition of Justin Bieber’s _Boyfriend_ —which was a million times better than the original version of it, Chanyeol must admit—, and he thinks that was what really started this whole thing. Chanyeol always plays guitar for Baekhyun when he’s on stage so it only made sense that he played for Kyungsoo as well. Though, now looking back, he’s not sure if he regrets it or not because really his feelings just keep escalating and that’s always fun to deal with. 

But there was something about seeing Kyungsoo on stage that absolutely made Chanyeol’s heart flutter. Kyungsoo is rather quiet and keeps to himself, and because of that he gives off this vibe that he’s hard to approach and get close to, but on stage he’s the total polar opposite. He seemed like he felt more free on stage and he performed so amazingly that by the time he was done belting out lyrics, no one in the room was sitting. They all stood and clapped and yelled and Chanyeol made the grave mistake of taking a glance in Kyungsoo’s direction. 

He was smiling so wide that his cheeks were turning red, eyes formed into adorable crescents, and Chanyeol was gone right then. 

So here he is, still crushing hard and still at a loss of what to do. He’s not as close to Kyungsoo as Baekhyun or Jongin is, and he can’t really say that they’re friends because the only interactions they have consist of quick _hello’s_ when they pass each other on their way to their classes. 

It’s clear to him that the only way he’ll have a chance is if he asks Baekhyun for help, and that never turns out to be a good thing. Asking Baekhyun for help always results in, well, horror. Heartbreak. Self-loathing. Lack of confidence. 

All of the above. 

Okay, maybe Chanyeol’s exaggerating just a _teeny_ bit. But still, asking Baekhyun for help is bad news. Poor life choices, but Chanyeol supposes it won’t be the first or last poor choice he’ll ever make.

As soon as his last class of the day ends, he zooms home in search of the fluffy haired male. Baekhyun isn’t hard to locate because everyday it’s the same thing; leave class and head straight their shared apartment and to his computer to play LoL. 

Chanyeol is very used to walking in on Baekhyun cursing his computer screen at the top of his lungs (and other unmentionable things that Chanyeol will not get into). 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THIS IS F— Baekhyun, calm down. Compose yourself. Deep breaths,” he’s saying this time, shaking his head back and forth, face contorted in one that makes him look like he’s in pain. Or constipated. Chanyeol laughs anyway. 

“Baek, it’s a game.” 

“I know. I’m cool, this isn’t bothering me at all. It’s just a—FUCKING GODDAMN IT WHY DO I KEEP DYING?!” 

“...” 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol sing-songs, “I need your help.” He tosses his bag on Baekhyun’s bed and places his precious guitar safely on the floor beside him, holding it in place and making sure the case is latched securely because God knows it mustn’t be harmed in any way. 

“Baekhyun, pause the game.” 

Cricket noises. 

“Baekhyun, your best friend is in dire need of help pause the fucking game asshole.”

…

Looks like Chanyeol will have to pull out the big guns. 

“A little birdy told me that Jongin and Sehun think you’re hot.” 

“I’M LISTENING!” 

“Works every time,” Chanyeol snorts. Baekhyun frowns. 

“You’re cruel.” 

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do, which is ask you for help. You’re pretty close to Kyungsoo, right?” 

Baekhyun makes a face and sighs, “Oh God, here we go again. Yeol—”

“Listen to me,” Chanyeol interrupts. Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he turns away from his computer.

“Alright, what?” 

Chanyeol takes in a deep breath and exhale, crossing his legs as he decides how to word his request. This can go one of two ways; (a. either Baekhyun will tease and laugh at him, or (b. He will tease and laugh at him. Yep, that’s usually how it goes when Chanyeol brings up the Kyungsoo topic. Baekhyun is an asshole down to the bone, but Chanyeol knows somewhere deep, deep inside he gives great advice. Chanyeol is in dire need of great advice. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol begins, “I know what your instant response will be, but just hear me out, okay?” 

Baekhyun nods in affirmation. 

“I know you and Kyungsoo are pretty close, being both vocal majors and all, so can you please, _please_ help me out here? I’ll actually beg if you want me to.” 

Once again, Chanyeol is definitely exaggerating but all for a good purpose. 

Good purpose = Do Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun heaves out a heavy sigh, probably because they’ve had this conversation before, but he should know that Chanyeol is relentless. He knows what he wants, he’s going to get it somehow. 

“Okay, listen. You’re pretty well endowed, right?” Baekhyun asks, point-blank and shameless. 

Chanyeol goes wide-eyed because _what_. 

“Uh, what?” 

A smirk spreads across Baekhyun’s face, “Oh don’t you know? Kyungsoo is a size queen. King? I don’t know, but he likes big dicks, alright?” 

Chanyeol practically sputters when he attempts to speak, murmuring gibberish that not even a baby would understand while Baekhyun laughs his ass off. 

Listen, Chanyeol is pretty well known for having a great, perfectly sized dick, and he’s not shy about it nor is he shy about using it, but in this case he’s outright losing his mind. Despite it being quite a shock (if that’s even the right word for what he’s feeling), it’s also quite a turn on. This is the last thing Chanyeol needed. 

How is he supposed to look at Kyungsoo without imagining his pretty, thick lips wrapped around his dick now? Oh God, no. No no no. Now is not the time for Chanyeol to spring a boner. 

Shifting, Chanyeol readjusts _things_ , trying to be as discreet as he can, but Baekhyun is already giving him a look. 

“Awe, someone’s triggered,” he snorts. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Chanyeol snarls. “So all I have to do is hint off that I have a big dick?” 

Baekhyun shrugs, “Most likely. You’re good looking as well, which usually helps in the wooing process. Let your mind do the thinking and let your dick to the talking, you know. But keep in mind that Kyungsoo usually doesn’t cave easily, it’ll be a challenge with him.”

Well, Chanyeol never could turn down a good challenge. 

 

 

After learning ( _forcing Baekhyun to tell him_ ) of Kyungsoo’s usual whereabouts and hangout spots in between and after classes, Chanyeol had sat down and fully plotted out his plan to get his (future) man. Apparently all the sappy bullshit would be a no go, so his whole plan now consists of cheeky stuff to get Kyungsoo flustered and thinking about his dick. 

Seems simple enough. Chanyeol always has been good at drawing attention where needed. 

The first step of all steps is attaching himself to Baekhyun’s hip more than usual. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have started getting closer in recent weeks, and it’s no secret that lunch dates are a thing now, especially after classes end. So, Chanyeol tags his happy ass right along with them this time. 

“Mind if Chanyeol joins us? He’s too lame to have other friends besides me,” is how Baekhyun re-introduces them like the asshat he is. 

Chanyeol sends a glare in Baekhyun’s direction before turning his attention to Kyungsoo and can’t help but grin widely on the spot. Kyungsoo smiles back, no teeth showing but still adorable and beautiful all at once. Chanyeol might actually die. 

“I don’t mind at all. You played guitar for me a while back, yeah?” 

“YES!” Chanyeol shouts because, holy fucking shit, he remembers. Then, he collects himself and ignores Baekhyun’s judging stare while clearing his throat, “I mean, yeah that was me.” 

“You’ll have to ignore his outbursts, he’s like an excited puppy,” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol wonders if there’s a way he can discreetly choke Baekhyun. 

“Ah, so he’s a bit like you then?” Kyungsoo retorts, brow raised but an amused grin tugging at his lips.

“...” 

“I’m not as bad as Baekhyun,” Chanyeol declares confidently, and really he’s not lying. 

“Actually, I’m quite a bit more _mature_ than Baekhyun in many ways. You know, mentally, perhaps physically as well,” he emphasizes. Surely the hint would be easy to pick up on. 

Kyungsoo glances over and looks Baekhyun up and down, “I can see that you’re physically more mature considering you’re a foot taller than us two, and everyone is mentally more mature than Baekhyun in general, so.” 

Okay, so that backfired. Baekhyun is suppressing his laughter, and Chanyeol is not amused. Kyungsoo may be more of a challenge than he expected if the knowing look on his face and his brush-off attitude is anything to go by. 

This could be fun. Or it could be awful. 

Chanyeol only grins in response as they approach the McDonalds just a few blocks from campus, holding the door open because he’s a gentleman like that and maybe chivalry will get Kyungsoo’s attention in some way. Woo him with charm and then woo him with the dick. 

 

 

Chanyeol is never the first to admit when Baekhyun is right because Baekhyun has a big enough ego without hearing that he’s right, but in this case he may have to admit defeat. Kyungsoo definitely doesn’t respond to nice gestures much, so Chanyeol thinks it might be time to step his game up with sexual innuendos—which are his specialty, he must admit. 

So when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo meet up in the school’s theater to practice their vocals together, Chanyeol just has to tag along with them simply because he loves how their voices work together (or that was his excuse anyway). 

He has other intentions, though. 

Like making it very known that microphones do in fact resemble some kind of odd shaped dick. Like those dicks that have the giant mushroom heads. Not that Chanyeol is implying that his dick is shaped as such, but still, he’s gotta get on the topic of dicks somehow. He’s gotta imply how hung he is. 

“Have you guys ever noticed how microphones are shaped?” He asks casually, examining the device before passing it over to Baekhyun. “Except they’re so short from base to tip, don’t you think?” 

Baekhyun mutters an ‘ _oh God_ ’ under his breath while Kyungsoo eyes Chanyeol with a judging stare. “I had no idea you felt so strongly about microphones, Yeol,” Baekhyun says as he perches the mic on the mic stand. 

Chanyeol shrugs, “Just a random thought. How many inches do you think they are? Six? Shorter? The one I have is a good seven and a half, maybe eight.”

Another thing about Chanyeol; subtlety isn’t his strong suit. 

Baekhyun outright smacks a hand against his forehead and Kyungsoo is now eyeing Chanyeol up and down with the same judging stare, but this has to be a good sign, right? Either way, Chanyeol is going to take it as a good thing.

For the remainder of the time, Chanyeol becomes far more distracted by Kyungsoo’s voice to worry about making sexual innuendoes. If silk had a sound it would be Kyungsoo’s voice; deep, steady, effortless in hitting each note perfectly, and really kicks you in the gut and leaves you speechless. 

Yeah, innuendoes can wait. 

 

 

As it turns out, constant sexual innuendos also serve him no justice. He’s still at square one, which is amazing considering he made it possible to relate a bottle of coke and his dick size to each other by comparing them. Kyungsoo had sputtered around his drink, Baekhyun had shaken his head, and Chanyeol had been pretty satisfied with himself. 

However, it hadn’t been enough to make Kyungsoo crack. He had noticeably gotten flustered a few times but ended up shrugging it off, sometimes tossing banter back at Chanyeol or saying something like _guys who brag usually aren’t packing a lot_ , which only makes Chanyeol want to whip it out right then and there to prove he’s not lying. 

He doesn’t, of course. He would rather not get arrested for public indecency. But if that meant that Kyungsoo would jump him on the spot then hey, so be it because at this rate he might actually have to resort to that. 

“He’s impossible,” Chanyeol sighs, flopping back onto his twin sized bed. Baekhyun snickers from beside the door. 

“I told you. The funny thing is, he knows exactly what you’re doing and he’s just being an ass about it.” 

“Ugh, boys.” 

“Don’t be a whiny teenager, grow some balls and think of better methods,” Baekhyun shrugs. 

Chanyeol sits up with another groan, “What methods would you suggest, almighty Byun?” 

“Flattery doesn’t help you.” 

“ _Baekhyun_.” 

Pressing his lips together, Baekhyun closes his eyes and shakes his head, “Fine. Direct contact, that really makes him cave.” 

“THANK YOU! I SWEAR I’LL HOOK YOU UP WITH JONGIN AND SEHUN!” 

Baekhyun’s cheeks flush a faint pink and he shies away, lowering his head while muttering for Chanyeol to quiet down. It’s no secret that Baekhyun is smitten with the sophomore couple, and he has been since their freshman year, and it just so happens that Chanyeol knows something Baekhyun doesn’t. 

But first, getting Kyungsoo on his dick and into his arms. Baekhyun can get dicked later. 

 

 

Chanyeol thinks that there’s no better way to get a little direct contact than to play twister. He had Baekhyun set it up, had him invite Kyungsoo over with a few of their other mutual friends while Chanyeol invited Jongin and Sehun—and that’s the only reason Baekhyun agreed to this whole set-up. 

“Alright everyone, we’re gonna play Twister!” Chanyeol announces eagerly. They’ve all just finished playing a few games of Go-Stop so it’s not like he’s jumping into this whole Twister thing right off the bat. He shall ease into this just like he’ll be easing into Kyungsoo before long.

He spreads the Twister sheet out on the floor while the others move the furniture out of the way to create more room, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Kyungsoo watching him. Perhaps Kyungsoo knows what he is up to and what he is plotting, but that doesn’t deter Chanyeol one bit. 

“Twister, huh?” Kyungsoo asks knowingly, as if he was expecting this to happen. 

“Yeah, figured it’d be funny to watch everyone get tangled up and fall on their asses,” Chanyeol replies with a shrug. He’s trying to stay as casual as possible about this. 

“So who are you gonna be twisted up with?” The slight tilt of Kyungsoo’s head and the light arch of his brow is sinful. 

“Why?” Chanyeol questions back in the same tone. “You want it to be you?” 

“I think you’re the one that wants that, but good luck. It takes a lot to wear me down.” 

“Trust me, I could think of a few ways to wear you down,” Chanyeol tells him. 

Just when he thinks Kyungsoo’s aloof front might falter, the shorter male only snorts in response. Challenge accepted, Chanyeol thinks to himself. 

 

What ends up happening is Chanyeol somehow ends up hovering over Kyungsoo with his left hand on green while Kyungsoo is stuck underneath with his left hand on yellow, his right hand on blue, his left foot also on yellow, and his right foot on red. In this position, Kyungsoo’s ass lines up perfect with Chanyeol’s crotch and Chanyeol is just thanking the Heavens for this amazing coincidence. 

“Chanyeol, right hand red,” Baekhyun tells him, and he doesn’t think this could go any better. 

He places his hand on the red circle, and the change in position only has him pressing closer against Kyungsoo’s back. 

“Kyungsoo, left hand green.” 

“Chanyeol, right foot blue.” 

This drags on and on until they’re a tangle of limbs, giggling and panting from having to hold their bodies up. Chanyeol makes it a note to keep his dick as far away from Kyungsoo’s ass as possible, despite that this was the whole purpose of playing Twister, because he doesn’t need to pop a boner in front of all of his friends. He’s already half-hard as it is. 

“Satisfied?” Kyungsoo asks, turning his head to look at Chanyeol. 

“Are you?” Chanyeol asks back, shifting just the tiniest bit, not expecting the slight change in movement to cause his crotch to brush against Kyungsoo’s ass. 

Chanyeol promptly freezes and glances down to see Kyungsoo going wide-eyed. 

No no no no no no, not the time. 

Quickly, Chanyeol scurries to his feet, and that doesn’t help because he ends up wiggling against Kyungsoo even more. 

“Pause the game, I gotta pee!” He shouts, making a beeline for the bathroom. 

(He doesn’t have to pee at all.) 

 

 

“I can’t believe you popped a boner in front of everyone.”

“Shut up, Baekhyun. Go hop on Jongin’s or Sehun’s dick. Or both.”

“Did it arouse you more knowing you were jacking off with Kyungsoo right in our livingroom?” 

“Baekhyun.”

“Please tell me you cleaned up your mess in the bathroom, I don’t want to see your c—” 

“I WANT A NEW ROOMMATE.” 

 

 

The whole direct contact idea seems to be getting the most response and Chanyeol is finally starting to feel like he’s well on his way to success. A few days after the Twister incident, Chanyeol had suggested they go clubbing solely because clubs are packed with people—which means tight spaces, which ultimately means dicks brushing asses all over. 

He made sure his dick brushed Kyungsoo’s ass plenty that night, even if he ended up having to lock himself away in one of the impure bathroom stalls to handle his business. All that matters is he certainly has Kyungsoo’s attention on both him and his dick, all he has to do now is wait for the younger male to crack. 

The downside to this whole situation, is that now Chanyeol can think about nothing but being inside of Kyungsoo—which isn’t much different than before, but definitely worse now. Thinking about the fact that his dick has touched Kyungsoo’s ass with only a few layers of fabric between them has easily become his new jack off material and this is all he can think about while scanning through books in the library. 

He’s meant to be looking for _Fundamentals of Musical Composition_ , but instead he’s just blindly scanning through the rows of books while picturing Kyungsoo naked and whining underneath him. 

“Get a grip, not a boner,” he mumbles to himself. 

He could get a grip _of_ his boner, but he’s never been into exhibitionism. He presses the heel of his palm against his crotch and wills himself to chill out before he ends up becoming the laughing stock of the school. In situations like this, he finds that thinking about Baekhyun is usually a pretty quick boner killer. 

_Baekhyun’s face._

_Baekhyun’s gross habits._

_Baekhyun’s ankles._

That all seems to work out fine and dandy. 

Until Chanyeol spots a certain Do Kyungsoo reaching helplessly toward one of the higher shelves, short body trying to stretch taller to no avail. Chanyeol can’t help but giggle quietly to himself at the sight as Kyungsoo continues to struggle and reach up. In other time, Do Kyungsoo is quite literally a God of some sort, but he’s also the cutest human being that chanyeol has ever laid his eyes on. 

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol begins approaching Kyungsoo. “Need any help?” He asks. 

Kyungsoo turns around only for a second, “No, I can get it.” 

And despite his declining the offer, Chanyeol steps forward and reaches up anyway, very aware that his front is pressed flush against Kyungsoo’s back. _Great_. 

“Uh, which book?” Chanyeol asks nervously. 

Kyungsoo simply points and Chanyeol grabs for it, stretching up just a bit more, pressing against Kyungsoo harder. He doesn’t think that thinking of Baekhyun will help him now, and Kyungsoo must realize what’s going on if his sudden careful demeanor is anything to go by. 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo mutters. 

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll see you late— _mmph!_ ” 

His words are put to a halt by a pair of thick lips and hands sliding into his hair to pull him closer. In the blur of the moment, Chanyeol thinks that maybe his daydreaming is getting too out of hand and he’s just imagining Kyungsoo is currently trying to kiss his lips raw, but when he feels fingers tightening at the nape of his neck and teeth scraping against his bottom lip, reality sets in and his mind blanks out completely. 

He doesn’t break the kiss, though. No, that would be stupid. Instead, he pushes against Kyungsoo and kisses back, slotting his thigh between the younger’s legs while taking Kyungsoo’s lower lip between his own. Kissing Kyungsoo is _so_ much better than Chanyeol could have ever imagined. He knew it would be good, but _this_ good? Kisses this good are impossible for people to imagine up in their heads.

Kyungsoo is breathless when he pulls away and Chanyeol’s head is spinning. 

“Is Baekhyun home?” He asks, fingers still locked around Chanyeol’s neck. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “No, he’s uh… with Jongin and Sehun, I think.” 

Honestly, Chanyeol can’t remember anything at the moment.

“Perfect,” Kyungsoo grabs his wrist and Chanyeol suddenly finds himself being pulled through the library. 

“Where are we going?” Like he doesn’t know. 

“Your place.” 

“Fuck, okay.” 

 

 

Chanyeol quickly learns that Kyungsoo is quite a handful when he’s turned on, which is incredibly hot. It was hard for them to keep their hands to themselves in the bus ride back to Chanyeol’s apartment, especially with them both sporting (very obvious) boners, but somehow they managed and now that they’re free to touch and do whatever, Chanyeol finds himself shirtless not even a minute after entering the apartment. Kyungsoo is insistent and all over the place, making quick work of Chanyeol’s jeans as they scramble to his bedroom. 

The first thing Chanyeol does is lock the door. The second thing he does is remove his pants and pull his lube from the bottom drawer in his desk while Kyungsoo gets comfortable on his bed. 

Chanyeol would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t nervous, because he is. And the nerves only intensify when he turns to find a shirtless Kyungsoo laying back, cock protruding against his jeans and a pale pink flush already blooming over his cheeks and chest. Chanyeol swallows dryly. 

“Wow…” Chanyeol lets slip.

Kyungsoo lifts his head, “What?” 

“Huh? Oh, nothing,” because now is not the time for Chanyeol’s sappy bullshit. This is the moment he’s been waiting for since last year. 

He climbs onto the bed, tossing the lube aside as he attaches his lips to Kyungsoo’s and pushes him back against the pillows. Their bodies mold together easily, hot skin pressing hot skin and clothed dicks brushing through the fabric of underwear and jeans. 

“Wait, wait,” Kyungsoo says. “My pants need to go.” 

Chanyeol is quick to oblige, and he tries so hard not to blush as he unbuttons and tugs Kyungsoo’s black jeans down his legs. Kyungsoo kicks them off onto the floor and pulls Chanyeol back down by the his nape, connecting their lips once more. 

Kyungsoo frames Chanyeol’s hips with his legs, locking them together around the small of Chanyeol’s back while Chanyeol has one hand threading through Kyungsoo’s hair and the other gripping at his side as they rut against each other, seeking friction to alleviate some of the pressure. Every time their cocks brush, Kyungsoo makes these satisfied little _ah_ ’s and Chanyeol swears he could come on the spot.

“Ah, Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo moans when Chanyeol grinds down particularly hard. He rolls his hips down again, earning another strained moan from the smaller boy. He really has no idea how he hasn’t finished in his underwear already.

They stay like this for a few moments, rutting against each other and kissing every so often, until Chanyeol drags his lips away from Kyungsoo’s lips to the corner of his mouth and down the side of his neck to where his collarbone starts. He kisses lower and lower, lazily dragging his lips down Kyungsoo’s chest to a nipple where he then wraps his lips around the bud, laving his tongue over it while Kyungsoo sucks in sharply and grips at Chanyeol’s bicep. 

Chanyeol takes his time kissing and nipping and sucking every little bit of exposed skin he can get to until he reaches the hem of Kyungsoo’s underwear. He glances up, finding that Kyungsoo is chewing on his lip impatiently and that his cheeks are flushed a wonderful shade of pink as he brings his hand up to palm at the outline of Kyungsoo’s hard dick. 

At first contact, Kyungsoo arches up into the touch, moaning. The way he arches and the moan that escapes has Chanyeol growing more and more eager, so he hooks his fingers in the waistband of Kyungsoo’s underwear and tugs them off in one swift motion. His cock curves against his stomach, hard and aching to be touched.

There’s a deeper shade of pink on Kyungsoo’s cheeks now and Chanyeol has to refrain from mentioning how adorable it is as he slides his own underwear off. He can feel Kyungsoo eyeing him intently, waiting for Chanyeol to reveal what he’s been bragging about and waving around all these weeks. 

His face suddenly feels hot and it worsens once his cock springs free from its confines, slapping up against his stomach. Chanyeol has never been one to really “brag” about his dick size, but it was no lie that he was blessed in that region. He’s slightly above average compared the typical stereotypes. 

“Fuck,” is Kyungsoo’s response as he gets to his knees and grips Chanyeol’s dick, thumbing at the underside experimentally. 

A low groan slips from Chanyeol’s mouth. Kyungsoo’s hands are skilled and each stroke is purposeful and he has to close his eyes for just a moment to bask in how good it feels. 

Until he feels warm lips pop over the head. 

His eyes snap open and he glances down. Red, kiss-swollen lips stretch around him and glossed over eyes blink up at him, humming appreciatively while Chanyeol tries to get a grip of himself. He watches Kyungsoo bob his head up and down, watching those thick lips stretch more the more he takes in his mouth, and reaches down to grab at the tuft of hair at Kyungsoo’s crown, careful not to push his hips forward too quickly. 

Kyungsoo sucks, licks, fists, and fondles all the right places, moaning around Chanyeol like he’s never had anything better in his mouth and it’s the hottest fucking thing.

“Shit, Soo… fuck, your mouth,” Chanyeol moans, head falling back and eyes screwing shut. Kyungsoo hums; Chanyeol feels his dick throb. 

He pulls out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, breathing heavily and gripping the base of his dick. Kyungsoo reaches for the lube and pushes it into Chanyeol’s hand, “I want you to fuck me now.” 

Chanyeol complies instantly. Uncapping the lube, he squeezes a dollop of the substance onto his forefingers and Kyungsoo is already spreading his legs, revealing a sight of absolute beauty if you ask Chanyeol. 

Two fingers ease in at once, stretching Kyungsoo out while the latter lazily tugs at his cock and hisses when Chanyeol’s fingers are buried to the hilt. Pausing, Chanyeol waits until Kyungsoo gives him the okay to start scissoring him open. He can’t look away from how Kyungsoo stretches around his fingers or how the digits disappear inside of him.

He crooks his finger upward a couple of times, hitting the spot that pulls endless whines and a string of profanities from Kyungsoo and he can’t help but take notice in the way Kyungsoo’s cock twitches against his stomach every time he brushes that spot. Playing guitar and piano are not the only things his fingers are skilled at. 

“Chanyeol… fuck me, please. I need it… need you,” Kyungsoo breathes, hand stilled on his cock and his hips moving in sync with Chanyeol’s fingers. 

“Fuck, yeah. Yeah, lemme just,” Chanyeol’s saying as he reaches for the lube again. 

He squirts a decent amount into his palm and slicks his cock up, giving it a few extra strokes before he presses the tip against Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo inhales and Chanyeol keeps a grounding hand on his waist, rubbing his thumb over the slight jut of Kyungsoo’s hip bones as he eases in slow inch by slow inch. 

He watches Kyungsoo stretch around him the further in his goes until his thighs are pressed flush against Kyungsoo’s cheeks. It’s overwhelming, he thinks, and he has to take a second to let himself calm down before glancing up to look at Kyungsoo. 

“You okay?” He asks. 

Kyungsoo nods, “Yeah, you’re fucking… _God_.” 

Chanyeol laughs, “I wouldn’t say I’m _God_ , but if that’s what you wanna call me.” 

Kyungsoo gives him a look and suppresses a smile, “Your dick, I mean.”

“My dick is God?”

“Stop talking and fuck me, yeah?” 

Shifting, Chanyeol holds his weight up on his elbow and reaches down to hoist Kyungsoo’s leg further up on his waist, the change in angle allowing him to go just a bit deeper and also allowing Chanyeol plenty of access to kiss whatever part of Kyungsoo he can get to. He pulls out slowly and pushes in slowly as he drops his head down to scatter kisses along a smooth chest, suctioning his lips around a nipple because he loves the little gasps that fall from Kyungsoo’s parted lips. 

Fingers soon tangle up in his hair the more his thrusts pick up. Kyungsoo begins tugging and whimpering as if each thrust is a whole new level of pleasure than the last and Chanyeol absolutely loves it. For a whole year, he’s always pictured wrecking Kyungsoo and leaving him gasping and breathless, but actually having it happen is something indescribable and it’s the hottest thing he’ll ever experience in his lifetime. 

When Kyungsoo starts whimpering Chanyeol’s name under his breath and making these hitched whines, Chanyeol decides that this position isn’t good enough. So, he slides his arm under Kyungsoo and pulls him up, sitting back on his knees so Kyungsoo bounces in his lap. Like this, the lewd noises Kyungsoo make are right in his ear, and he can’t help but shiver. 

Kyungsoo hooks his arms and legs around Chanyeol’s body, clinging as he bounces up and down on Chanyeol’s dick. He grinds down every so often, slowing the pace just enough to keep them both on edge, and when he starts bouncing against the sound of skin slapping skin echoes all around the room. 

“C—Chanyeol… fuck, you’re so good,” Kyungsoo hiccups, voice shaky and worn. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans. He’s close. 

“Close?” He asks as he noses along Kyungsoo’s collarbone. Kyungsoo nods. 

He lowers Kyungsoo onto his back once more and hovers over him, staring down at the flushed male as he continues to pound into him. There’s a sheen of sweat shining at the the hollow of Kyungsoo’s throat and his cheeks are so cute and red, and Chanyeol just stares and drinks it all in. The sight of Kyungsoo whining and moaning with his eyes hooded and his lips parted is something he wants to remember. 

“Fuck, fuck Chanyeol. I’m gonna come, please don’t stop…” Kyungsoo begs. 

Chanyeol can feel his own orgasm unraveling. His dick throbs once, twice, and he slows himself for just a moment as he reaches up and pushes the damp hair away from Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo shies away from the gesture, turning his head and letting out a string of desperate moans. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” is all he manages to say before he shoots thick ropes of white up his stomach, untouched and twitching. 

“Shit Kyungsoo, you have no idea how fucking good you look,” Chanyeol bites out, rolling his hips harder and faster in chase of his own orgasm. 

“C’mon, come Yeol,” Kyungsoo coaxes, shaky hands weakly grasping at Chanyeol’s forearm. 

When he does finish, he goes completely still while his hips jerk involuntarily and rests his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. It’s a sweaty, sticky mess but neither of them seem to mind. Chanyeol knows he doesn’t. 

Gathering the strength to move is almost impossible, but Chanyeol eventually lifts himself up and pulls out, blushing profusely when he glances down.

“Let me get a rag,” he says as he stands on wobbly legs and quickly tugs his underwear on. Baekhyun could be home by now. 

Luckily, there’s no sign of Baekhyun anywhere so he doesn't have to worry about being teased over this. He’s probably getting double-dicked at the moment anyway. 

After he retrieves the rag, he heads back to his room where Kyungsoo is still laying on his back with his phone in his hands. 

“Here,” Chanyeol says, offering the rag so Kyungsoo can clean himself up. 

“Thanks,” he smiles. “Hey, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Baekhyun coming home tonight.” 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Chanyeol pulls his comforter off and lets it pool in a heap on the floor. There’s no way they’re gonna sleep with that tonight. 

“He just texted me. He’s busy with two dicks right no, so…” 

“I was wondering when Jongin and Sehun would make their move on him,” Chanyeol says, grinning because it’s about damn time. 

“Imagine how funny he’ll be walking tomorrow,” Kyungsoo giggles. _Giggles_. 

Chanyeol starts laughing on the spot because, damn it, Kyungsoo is fucking adorable. 

“Like there’s two dicks up his ass.” 

Nodding, Kyungsoo starts getting up and Chanyeol watches as he plucks his underwear from the floor. 

“I should go, it’s pretty late.” 

“You can stay…” Chanyeol mumbles, not wanting to seem clingy. “I mean, if you want to.” 

It’s quiet it for a few seconds, and Kyungsoo just stares at him before a smile starts spreading across his face. “Okay, yeah. I’d like that,” he blushes. 

“Really?” 

“If you take me out to breakfast in the morning,” he teases. 

Chanyeol’s stomach does this weird swooping thing and he knows he’s so gone. 

“It’s a date.”


End file.
